Kagrenzel
Location To reach Kagrenzel, go east up the steep path and long series of stairs just south of Ansilvund. Kagrenzel is near the far east edge of the map, roughly parallel with Stony Creek Cave. Past the entrance is a room dominated by a mysterious orb on a podium. The orb will periodically start glowing, lighting up the chamber. Two dead bandits and several urns lie near it. Activating the orb triggers a circular gate surrounding the area where the dead bandits are. The orb starts revolving around the gate. After a time, the floor under the gate shifts and opens, dropping anything on it down a long shaft, which ends in an underground lake surrounded by several waterfalls. There is a locked, (Expert), Dwarven chest at the bottom of the lake. The only way out is through an upward sloping passageway. There is a Falmer chest to the right of the entrance to this cave. The passageway leads to a bridge spanning the lake and another cave. There is another falmer chest to the right of the Dwarven gateway leading to Stony Creek Cave. Notable loot * A Centurion Dynamo Core in the water at the top of the waterfall on the left of the chest near the last chest * A Flawless Diamond on top of the stone gateway in the same room as above. Enemies *The exterior is guarded by Frost Trolls, regardless of level when visited. *The interior has leveled Falmer. Trivia * When exiting Kagrenzel via the Stony Creek Cave, little blue particles may adhere to the player and never vanish. This can be avoided by using the TCL command and hitting the exit from the side. * When the player falls from Kagrenzel into the lake, it is the longest non-lethal fall in the game, (surpassing even Bard's Leap Summit). * The fall can be lethal if the Dragonborn is not standing where the orb was when the floor opens up. * Using Become Ethereal just as the floor opens usually ensures a safe landing. * Using Unrelenting Force to clear the urns and dead bandits from the area before activating the orb may also help assure one doesn't land on anything that will hurt them. * It is possible to reach Kagrenzel through Stony Creek Cave by standing on rocks opposite the waterfall and using the Whirlwind Sprint. * There is an unmarked camp with two hunters on the slopes near Kagrenzel. The Archery (Skyrim) skill book Father of the Niben near one of their tents. * If one returns to Kagrenzel immediately after exiting Stony Creek cave, the cage will be retracted, the floor closed and the orb on the podium. * The player is able to enter Kagrenzel via Stony Creek Cave by Glitch Rock-Climbing along the left side of the intended exit path. No Falmer will spawn until the player activates the rock-slide on the path up and away from the water pool inside Kagrenzel. Bugs * When falling down the large pit, there is a chance of being killed about halfway down without any indication as to why. --- It's a rock floating in mid air for some reason. Look up while falling to see it. *When in the lake, diving to the absolute bottom, (gray matter), the Dragonborn may "surface" at the exit from Kagrenzel. * After falling, the Dragonborn's companions aren't with him/her, rather they come running down the passageway a while later, even when they are trapped in the caged area with the Dragonborn when the trap is activated. Gallery Kagrenzel ext.jpg|Surface building at Kagrenzel Kagrenzel int.jpg|Interior of Kagrenzel showing Strange Orb trap. Kafrenzel int map skyrim.jpg|Kagrenzel cave map Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations